The Experience of Genderswap
by Hellflores
Summary: My 70th Fanfic in my Fanfiction career. Mike and Zoey joke around about being a gender swap version of themselves for one day. The next day, the two woke up to see... that they indeed changed genders. Rated M for Sexual Content later on in the story. Idea came up by me and my pal, Cody Lakes. Cover page was a commission made for Cody Lakes


**Hello there, everyone! It's me again and I am here with a new TD Rated M fic for you all. This was an idea created by me and my pal, Cody Lake, about Mike and Zoey... having becoming Genderbend version of themselves (aka Mike is a girl and Zoey is a guy) This idea was inspired by a AxH Genderbend pic that Cody commissioned for a while ago. Honestly, I always wanted to do a fic about the TD characters in Genderbend version, I even did one as a writing essay in High School. **

**This will take place about a year after All Stars ended. I do hope you all will enjoy the fic. This is also my 70th Fanfic written in my Fanfiction career :) **

A year has passed since Total Drama All Stars ended. Ever since the All Star Season as well as the following season ended, Chris was fired and soon even arrested for countless crimes committed on the island. Because of this, the show was officially over, to the competitors' relief and joy since they never wanted to deal with Chris or his insane life-threatening challenges ever again.

After All Stars ended, the winner of that season, Mike Peterson, used some of the million dollars to buy himself and his girlfriend; Zoey Roth, a very nice house that has enough room for the two. It has a living room, a kitchen and dining room, some more bedrooms and it even has a pool outside. Mike and Zoey were both happy to finally be living on their own and with the one they love so very much, they have been dreaming of this day to come for a while now. Ever since they met in Season 4 of Total Drama, the two have always been dreaming of living together on their own and it has happened.

On a warm July evening, just a month after the one year anniversary of the TDAS finale, Mike and Zoey were inside their bedroom, lying together after returning from a nice dinner date at their favorite restaurant, enjoying their company while watching a nice romantic/funny movie that even involved the main couple somehow changing into their gender bend during the movie. "Hehehehe, I can't believe those two became their opposite sex during this movie. Hehehe, that's so funny." Zoey giggled while Mike did the same as he replied back, 'Oh I know! I wonder what would they do when they go out, I bet they would go into the wrong bathroom or call each other handsome or beautiful by accident and in the wrong way, hahaha.'

This soon made Zoey playfully wonder, "You know... what would it be like if we swap genders?" Zoey soon made her and Mike blush but also laugh their hearts out. "Yeah, it would be pretty weird and kind of odd if I was a guy and you were a girl." Mike nodded while still chuckling a bit. 'Yeah, but... if I was a girl, I bet I would be way better in the usual actions the girls do when... they are in bed.' Mike smirked while Zoey did the same and replied back, "Yeah right, I don't think so mister... but I think I would way better in what the guys do when they're in bed with their partner." Mike soon laughed like a hyena until Zoey soon playfully pounced onto her boyfriend as she smirks at him.

"Uh Zoey... what you-" Zoey soon kissed her boyfriend passionately, making him blush deeply but he soon ease up and kissed her back but deepened it more. "Mmmmm!" The two moaned against their kiss as Zoey pull out and smiled at her boyfriend while he grinned, showing off his cute gap tooth. 'You know what... I wished you and I do switched genders, just so you can see how tough it is to be a girl.' Mike chuckled and said, "Yeah, well I wish the same thing so you can know that even being a guy can be all tough, little missy." Mike then bopped Zoey's nose as they soon shared another kiss on the lips until Zoey kissed him back and even started touching his body. "MmmmMmm." They both moaned sweetly as Mike soon grabbed the covers and covered them both as they soon started acting more playfully. 'Oh Mike, Oh god!" Zoey moaned Mike's name as they soon started removing their clothes, heating their moment even more.

However, while this was happening, a star arrived above their house as the saying goes, 'Be careful what you wish for.' The very next day, Mike and Zoey were both sleeping peacefully in their sleep; Zoey rested her head on Mike's chest like a pillow while Mike held her close to him. Very soon, Mike started waking up, his sight was a bit off since he was waking up as he yawned, kissed his girlfriend's head and soon stood up off their bed. However, Mike's yellow pajama pants started shagging that he had to hold them a bit. "Weird, why is my pant all shaggy? Did I lose some weight?" Mike said to himself but sounded a bit... off. He soon walked to the bathroom, turned on the faucet as he started washing his tired face, waking him up. However, once he looked up to the mirror, he noticed something off. "Huh?" Mike looked at himself, seeing that face looks... like a girl. "What the!?" Mike even noticed his voice sounded more feminine (sounding like Jasmine from Aladdin). Mike quickly slapped and pinched himself... but still sees his face as a female. Mike even then looked at his body... seeing it was a body of a girl, Mike couldn't believe but he... became a female.

Still sleeping in the bed, Zoey quickly woke up after hearing Mike screaming in total shock. "Huh!? Who was that!?" Zoey stood up and felt her pajamas were very tight, making her feel uncomfortable. "And why are my pajama so tight for some reason?!" Zoey soon noticed her chest... it was flat, she even noticed her arms and legs... and her lower reign... there was a slight bulge against it. "What the!?" Zoey even heard her voice, sounding more masculine (sounding more like adult Simba from the Lion King). Zoey didn't want to believe it but she thought she was a male. "What the!?" Mike heard Zoey screaming as she soon rush into the bathroom, seeing her boyfriend-changed girlfriend. The two didn't know who they were and shouted, "Who the heck are you!? Why are you in my house! Your house!? This is my boyfriend/girlfriend and my house!" Pretty soon, they both stop, as Mike said, "Hold up! Wait a minute..." Mike looked at Zoey's body, seeing his/her hazel brown eyes, red hair, and even Zoey's pink pajama top and lavender bottoms. While so, Zoey noticed Mike's deep chocolate brown eyes, spiky dark brown hair and even Mike's usual yellow pajama pants. The two soon realized who they were. "Mike?" Zoey said in disbelief, 'Zoey?' Mike said in the same tone as it is revealed to them that they have changed genders. "Oh... my... god!" Mike's jaw drop in shock while Zoey had a total shocked expression. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO US!?"

Later on, the two were inside their bedroom; both of them were sitting down on the edge of their bed while they were wearing each other own pajamas. Zoey was wearing Mike's yellow pajama pants but was shirtless, showing off a nice chest while Mike was wearing Zoey's pink top and lavender bottom, surprisingly fitting his new female body. Mike soon rubbed his/her face and said, "Okay, let me see if I get this. You're my girlfriend... Zoey Roth, but you're now a guy?" Zoey nodded as she/he replied back in the same tone, "And you're my boyfriend... Mike Peterson, but you're somehow a girl now?" Mike nodded as Zoey soon sighed in total confusion and shock, "Oh sweet god! What happened to us? How did we... changed genders. I mean look at me, my breasts are gone and got a guy's... penis." Zoey blushes in embarrassment while Mike soon said, "I know! I mean my tone chests and my abs are gone, I have breasts, what's worse... my lower reign is gone!" They both blushed in total embarrassment but... somehow they both started feeling a same usual arousal they would feel towards each other... but this was their genderbend selves' arousal. However, it soon left as Mike quickly said, "Okay let's see what happened... last night after you and I came home from our dinner date, we were watching a funny/romance film about a couple swapping genders somehow."

Zoey soon took over, "Yeah, and then you and I are joking around, saying we would be better at the action we usual do but in different genders, and then... right before you and I fooled around. We both jokingly wished we would swap-" This made Zoey stop as she/he started to stutter in shock while Mike soon realized it as well. "No! No way! That's impossible... but... did our wish-" Mike soon finished it for his/her girlfriend now boyfriend. "Came true!? No way! But that's impossible! How can our stupid wish just came true all of a sudden, this is bizarre!" Mike looked very uneasy and confused but Zoey started freaking out a bit, "Oh my god! What are we going to do!? Are we going to stay like this forever?! Is this temporary?" Zoey started breathing in and out in panic until Mike slowly held Zoey's arm and started rubbing them in a slow and relaxing matter. "Zoey... calm down. Please, just relax." Zoey soon eased herself/himself while she/he soon smiled at her/his boyfriend-changed girlfriend. "Thanks, Mike." Zoey soon hugged Mike while he/she looked a bit unsure until he/she just hugged her back. "Anytime, honey. Now look, I don't know if this is forever or maybe it's just for day. But since we are different genders now... maybe we should take this opportunity and see what it's like to be each other genders. Like you said, you wanted me to see what it's like being a woman, right?"

Zoey nodded and replied back, "Yeah I did said that. And you said you wanted me to know what it's like to be a male, right?" Mike nodded back while smiling. "Yeah, so why don't we go out and just do what we normally do... but as each other's gender as of now." Zoey soon nodded back in agreement, "Alright then... but... just asking, would it be okay if we also... you know experiment sex in different genders too?" Mike felt his/her face blushed a bit while Zoey felt the same as well. "Well... perhaps. I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what it's like to have sex in each other's genderbent bodies." Mike softly laughed while Zoey did the same thing. "Okay then... but since we are genderbends, maybe we should change our names for now." Mike quickly nodded in reply as a 'Yes' to Zoey's thought. "Oh yeah, sure. Let's see... maybe you can name me for now... Michelle." Zoey only said, "Okay then. And you can call me... Zachary." Very soon, the two agreed to call each other by their genderbent names, Michelle and Zachary.

**A.N: As of right now, I am going to be calling Mike and Zoey by their genderswap names, okay. I just hope it doesn't confuse you guys. **

"Alrighty then. Since we are in agreement, I say we should get ready for this new day." Michelle soon stood up while Zachary did the same. "Let me find some clothes that can still fit me, can you wait outside?" Zachary nodded and said, "Sure thing, Michelle." Zachary laughed a bit, calling his boyfriend-changed girlfriend by her new name. Michelle playfully rolled her eyes as she then went to closet and searched for some clothes. "Let me see... hmm?" Michelle soon found her usual clothes but they looked more feminine than usual. Her dark turquoise shirt looked shorter and her dark blue jean pants looked more like female jeans. "I think I may have bought these by accident. Oh well, it's a good thing I still had them." Outside their bedroom, Zachary was feeling his chest, almost felt strong. "Never knew I would have a strong male chest, hehehe." Very soon, he felt a strange and familiar feeling from before as he soon took a quick peek at Michelle changing. Once he did, he felt a deep red blush coming out as Michelle was removing Zachary's former female pajamas, exposing her B cupped sized beauties and pink slit. Zachary gasped in amazement and even felt his lower reign getting excited. "Oh god... Michelle... looks so... wow!" Zachary didn't understand this feeling from his male body but he could somehow understand that this feeling was his male hormones.

Moments later, Michelle came out, wearing her new clothes. "So... what do you think?" Michelle asked with a soft smile while Zachary smiled a bit and said, "You still look the same... very cute and hands-" Zachary quickly stopped himself from finishing that sentence. "I meant beautiful... cute and beautiful." Michelle blushed and giggled, making Zachary think her female self was even cuter than her regular self. "Thanks. By the way... you don't mind if I borrowed your bra and panties right? Honestly, they feel pretty good on me, they even fit." Zachary only said, "Yeah, I don't mind... but I still think I got a better chest than you." Michelle once again giggled softly and replied back, "Yeah whatever, now it's your turn." Zachary nodded and entered their bedroom as he opened his drawer, searching for some clothes that would fit him. "Hmmm... oh!" Zachary soon found a dark red t-shirt that was similar to his red top and olive khaki shorts that were similar to his olive khaki pants. "Cool! I never knew I had these before... these will do perfectly."

Outside, Michelle was checking out her new chests. "Hehehe... Zachary is right. His female chest is bigger but still... hehehe." Michelle playfully touched her breasts, making her giggle until she took a look at Zachary undressing, seeing his nude body and... his impressive package. "Whoa!" Michelle's face burst with a crimson blush as she soon said to herself, "Holy shit! Zachary penis... looks more... bigger than my old body's?!" Michelle felt jealous but her female hormones were kicking it as she was getting a bit wet down below for some reason. Very soon, Zachary exits out the room, wearing his new clothes. "So... how do I look?" Zachary playfully said while grinning, making Michelle chuckle as she answered him back. "Same as ever, cute and very be-" Michelle soon did the same thing Zachary did earlier and corrected herself, "Handsome... you look very handsome." Zachary chuckled back and said, "Thanks, Michelle. By the way, you don't mind if I borrowed one of your briefs right?" Michelle shook her head no and said, "I don't mind one bit, besides... you may have a nice chest. But I still got some pretty tone abs, mister." Zachary soon chuckled again and said, "Yeah, I know... hehehe." The two soon started chuckling and laughing together as they soon entered their bedroom one last time and looked at the mirror.

"Okay then... let just act like nothing has change but also try to understand what it's like to be a different gender. Okay?" Zachary said with a confident yet concern smile as Michelle soon held his hand tightly and said, "Right! So... how about we go get something to eat? It's almost lunchtime." Zachary smiled and held Michelle's hand tighter but not too tight. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go." The two soon went down the stairs and exit out their house, readying to take on their experiment of being each other's own gender. The two decided to head to their favorite restaurant for lunch, since the food there is amazing to anyone, however, they also tried to avoid any of their TD companions. If any of their former TD competitors noticed them, it would get very odd for everyone, especially for Michelle and Zachary. "You know if Cameron saw us and we told him, I bet he would try to figure out how we became different genders." Michelle soon chuckled badly while Zachary let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, knowing our bubble buddy, he is very amazed by the outside world when we met him in season 4, am I right?" Michelle nodded while still laughing, even releasing a cute squeal. Zachary laughed a bit but thought his girlfriend's squeal was very adorable.

"You know who would be amazed yet confused by this; Dawn. She would maybe try to know how we changed genders too… without any science but with her… aura reading or something, hehe." Zachary said while laughing again as Michelle laughed again until the two bumped into a male jock, who was jogging without looking. This made them both fall while the jock stopped and said in an annoyed tone, "Hey! Watch where you're going! You almost made me-" The jock soon stopped when he saw Michelle standing up. "Wow!" The jock soon walked up as Michelle helped Zachary up.

"You alright, sweetie?" Michelle said until the jock walked up and said in a flirting tone, "Well, hello there, hot stuff." Michelle looked surprised and looked at the jock as she said, "Are you… talking to me?" The jock chuckled and replied back in the same tone, "Yeah, I didn't mean to run over such a pretty face like you, sexy." The jock slowly touched Michelle's dark brown hair, making her look uncomfortable while Zachary noticed and was getting very annoyed because of his new male feelings. He soon stood up and said, "HEY! Back off, dude!" Zachary pushed the jock away from Michelle, who was relief by Zachary's quick save while the jock quickly said, "Hey man, why don't you buzz off. I'm trying to win that sweet hottie's digits." The jock soon winked at Michelle, who looked very uneasy as Zachary fired up in a more annoyed yet defending action, "Why don't YOU buzz off! That's my boy-" Zachary quickly stopped from saying 'boyfriend' since Mike/Michelle is a female now. "My girlfriend… she's my girlfriend, so quit it with your dumb flirts!" The jock soon chuckled and said while rudely shoving Zachary down to the ground, making Michelle gasped.

"How about no! I think she would be better off with a more stronger, smarter and even tougher guy like me!" Zachary growled, making him remember all the times he was insulted and even sexual harassed by the jocks in his hometown when he was still Zoey. Zachary was about to knock his blocks off until Michelle beat him to it as she painfully kneed the jock right in his battery, making him squeal like a little girl as he kneeled to the ground, clutching his crotch. Michelle soon grabbed him by his sweatshirt and said, "How about YOU buzz off and leave my man alone! Zachary is the sweetest, kindest, most understanding man I have ever known! He treats me like a real person and doesn't see me for my looks at all! So you better leave now or… I'll make sure you never have kids ever!" This made the jock yelp in fear as he ran away from the two. Michelle sighed as she then let a hand for Zachary, "Need a hand, sweetie." Zachary smiled softly and accepted Michelle's help.

"Thanks… you alright though?" Zachary said in a very worried tone as Michelle replied back, "I'm okay… don't worry. But, are you alright? That moron did shove you too hard, you know." Michelle slowly held Zachary's cheek as he said, "I'm okay… but it felt like you were still defending me even though he was all over you… how did it made you feel?" Michelle shivered and said, "Very, very, very uneasy and very queasy. Now I know how girls feel when guys are all over them too much. Sorry you have to deal with that, honey." Zachary sighed but soon hugged Michelle, "It's okay… I had you when I needed you the most. Plus… those words… you meant how I felt around you when we were still ourselves right?" Michelle smiled and nodded, "Yup, no matter what, you're still the same Zoey… the same one that I fallen for so very much." Michelle soon kissed Zachary on the cheek, making him blushed like if someone ate a ghost pepper sandwich. Zachary shook a bit, making Michelle giggle. "So… are we still going?" Zachary returned to his train of thought and said, "Yeah… let's go." The two linked arms as they headed to their restaurant for their lunch date. However, Zachary said to himself in his former voice, _"That jock was such a jerk! I wished I had the chance to finally get some payback after what happened… but Mike… he defended me still. Even as a girl, he's still the same Mike that I love so much."_ Zachary smiled while they still walked to the restaurant.

Moments later, Michelle and Zachary soon made it to the restaurant, making them smile in joy. "Finally! I'm so hungry I could eat a horse… literally." Michelle said jokingly while Zachary laughed yet a few people who were walking by thought it was weird for a female to say that. The two soon entered the restaurant and headed to a table that was by a window. "This table seems nice to seat." Michelle and Zachary soon sat down while a light tan male with black hair walked by and said, "Hello there, I'm Cole, I'll be your waiter, can I start you both off with any drinks." Cole said politely while handing them a menu as Michelle said, "I'll have a sprit with no ice." Cole wrote it down while Zachary said, "I'll have the same thing but with ice, please." Cole nodded and wrote it down on his notepad. "Alrighty then, I'll be back with your drinks, feel free to choose from menu, bye for now." Cole soon headed to the kitchen to get their drinks as the duo soon looked at their menu. "I'm thinking about getting what I usually order here. You think that would be alright?" Michelle asked while Zachary said, "Of course, I don't think a chicken parmesan sandwich would ruin your figure, besides, you eat it all the time and you still look like your usual self." Michelle smiled, while she knew he meant her male body, but her female feelings thought he meant her body. "Thanks, sweetie."

While that was happening, a beautiful young female blonde noticed Zachary and was head over heels for him. "Damn… what a cute sexy man." She thought she would introduce herself to him and maybe try to flirt around afterwards. Soon, Cole returned with their drinks, "Okay, two sprits. One with ice and one with no ice." Cole handed them their drinks while grabbing his notepad. "Are you ready to order?" Michelle quickly said, "Yes, I'll have the chicken parmesan sandwich please." Cole wrote it down while making a little joke, "It's a very big sandwich, I don't think a little lady like you could handle it, hehehe." Michelle chuckled and said, "Oh don't worry, I am a big girl, I think I can handle that sandwich." Even though, Michelle ate that sandwich a lot when she was still her male self. "And for you, young man?" Cole soon said Zachary as he said,

"Hmmm… I'll go with the… pasta with chicken and alfredo sauce, please." Cole nodded and wrote down Zachary's order. "Okay then… one chicken parmesan sandwich and one pasta with chicken and alfredo sauce. Alright then, I'll have them here as soon as I can. Enjoy our music, bye for now." Cole hurried with their orders while Michelle and Zachary decided to chat, "This is good so far, right?" Michelle nodded and replied back, "Yeah… it is. It's like we're still ourselves, you know." Michelle held Zachary's hand while he looks up and saw her smile with her gap tooth that was still there. Zachary couldn't help up smile back, thinking how cute Michelle/Mike looks with her gap tooth smile, whether it's her female self or her normal male self, Zachary/Zoey still thought she was still adorable. "You know.. you still look very cute with that gap tooth smile of yours." Michelle soon giggled softly, blushing like usual while Zachary chuckled and smiled at her sweetly.

However, the moment was ruined when the blonde female walked up to them and said, "Why, hello there." The two looked up and saw her, standing besides Zachary's side of the table while smirking at him. "Um… hello there, is there something you want?" Zachary asked while Michelle knew what was about to happen. The blonde soon got close to Zachary and said in a very flirting tone, "Yeah… your number, cutie." She winked while Zachary looked very surprised yet very uneasy as Michelle as well looked very shocked by what she said, "Um… sorry but I'm with someone already." The blonde female soon giggling and answered back, "Who, her? Little miss small rack?" Michelle gasped, feeling very offended while Zachary replied, "Hey! She doesn't-" But before he continued, he felt the blonde slowly rubbing his face and chest, making him very uneasy while also making a few customers look at the scene. "Uhh… what are you doing?" Zachary said in a very disturbed and uneasy tone as the blonde answered back, "What do you think? Showing you that I'm way better than that small rack having, goofy looking brat in front of us." Michelle gasped even more, feeling very offended while she soon felt how Zoey felt when some girls insulted her in front of Mike. Zachary was feeling super harassed, now knowing how Mike felt when some girl gets too touchy while he and Zoey are either at the beach, park, or at a restaurant.

That's when Michelle decided enough was enough; she stood up and shouted, "HEY! Get your hands off him, right now!" The blonde soon smirked, stopped her rubbing but soon looked at Michelle who walked up in front of her and said, "Like he said, he's with me, so back away from my girl-" Michelle stopped herself from almost making the same mistake Zachary did earlier while confronting that jock. "Boyfriend. Back away from my boyfriend right now!" Michelle glared at the blonde female as she soon fired back, "Why should I? He would be better off with a more mature, beautiful and better-looking woman like me. So how about you back away, you little bitch!' The blonde female soon grabbed Zachary's soda and splashed it all over Michelle, getting her all soaked and sticky. The crowd of people all gasped while one of the waiters noticed the commotion and quickly headed off to get the manager. Michelle looked very shocked and upset from getting drenched with soda while Zachary gasped in horror as he glared at the blonde. "Hahahaha, look at you now! You're all wet, hahaha!" The blonde laughed at Michelle who was slowly starting to tear up... when this happened.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Michelle and the crowd soon heard Zachary yelling at the Blonde who quickly said, "Wrong with me? Excuse me?" The blonde female felt offended as Zachary replied back more angrily, "Why the hell would you splash soda all over my girlfriend? What did that prove?!" The blonde fired back while crossing her arms, "Proves that she's nothing but a little whiny brat!" This made Michelle feel more upset that her eyes started tearing up even though that's her female feelings doing it. "Whiny? You're the one who's the brat here! Michelle is more mature than any percentage of your whole body!" Zachary kept on going, "You are nothing but a clueless, immature, whiny little brat who doesn't know the meaning of what is right and wrong! You don't know who Michelle is!" Zachary pointed at Michelle as he continued on, "She is the most kindest, sweetest, more generous person that I know in my life! She treats me well and she makes me happy! She is far more mature than you ever will be..." Zachary soon stopped while the blonde gasped but looked very annoyed and was about to slapped Zachary until the manager soon arrived and said with an annoyed tone.

"What the heck is going on here?" Zachary soon answered him, "Sir, this woman was insulting my girlfriend and she even splashed soda all over her." The manager noticed Michelle's drenched clothes and her wet hair as he soon said, "Really?" Zachary nodded while many customers supported Zachary's statement. However, the blonde female quickly replied back furiously, "What! No, he's lying! That little bitch was yelling at me for looking at him. She's crazy!" This didn't help as the manager said, "I don't want to hear it! I want you out of my restaurant... now!" The blonde soon growled and soon stomped her way out of the restaurant while slamming the door hard, nearly breaking it. The crowed was glad she was gone, but Zachary was more focused on Michelle's condition. "Michelle... are you okay?" Michelle sniff a bit and slowly nodded, the manager then said to the couple, "I am so very sorry that this happened... I hope you don't consider suing my restaurant." The manager apologized and even went down on his knees for forgiveness as Michelle soon said,

"We won't... honest. But... I think it's best we should go." Zachary thought so too as the manager understood, "If you must. Would you consider taking your order back home, we won't charge you at all." Zachary and Michelle both looked surprised, they were even a chance to get their food at takeout for free, however, it didn't felt right. "No... you all work so hard here. Maybe we can pay you for half the price of our food." The manager quickly said, "No please. Take this as my apology. Please." The two sighed and nodded, however, Michelle felt her wet clothes and said, "Um... where would your bathrooms be?" The manager showed Michelle to the restroom as she walked towards to the men bathroom, which she soon realized and hurried to the women bathroom, making some customers look very unsure about her. Inside the restroom, Michelle was squeezing as much soda as she can from her shirt. "I can't believe Zachary had to deal with this! God, I feel so bad for him..." Michelle sighed while she looked at herself through the mirror and soon said, "But... what he said just moments ago... he really means that about me." Michelle felt loved and touched by Zachary's defending and honest words about her. She knew that he meant her former self but... her female body and emotions were touched and loved by what he said. "He is one of a kind... either as his former self or his new self." Michelle slowly smiled as she then placed her dried up shirt and exits the restroom.

About an hour or so later, Michelle and Zachary returned home as they were eating their takeout order from the restaurant, "I can't believe the owner literally let us take our food home without charging us at all. He must have been very scared if we were suing." Zachary said jokingly while Michelle sighed a bit, barely even touching her sandwich. Zachary noticed it and knew what was happening. "Michelle... I am sorry that you had to deal with that. I didn't know she was going to literally splash soda all over you." Michelle soon said, "Now I know how you felt when some girl tries to flirt with me... it feels really annoying to see someone get all over their partner like that." Zachary slowly sighed and soon held Michelle's hand, "Yeah... but now I also know how you feel when some girl gets all touchy with you even when she knows I'm with you. It feel really bad and I felt so... violated." Zachary shivered while Michelle slowly chuckled and said, "Yeah, but at least I had you to help me when I needed you the most, so thanks." Zachary slowly smiled while his face blushed as Michelle continued on, 'And... What you said to that blonde haired girl, you meant the words that I felt around you when we were still ourselves, right?' Zachary nodded and soon said in a soft and kind tone, "Yeah, like you said earlier, you're still the same Mike that I fallen in love with long ago. The sweetest, kindest and most amazing guy I ever meant in my life." Zachary soon did the same thing Michelle did earlier and kissed her right on the cheek, making her blush like no tomorrow. "Hehehehe... hehehe." Michelle giggled and laughed nervously while Zachary chuckled back.

"Thanks... that means a lot." The two smiled and soon shared a hug with each other. "I'm glad you and I are still together, Zachary." Zachary replied back, "Me too, Michelle." However, while they were hugging, both of them felt their inner hormones getting more fired up just from their hug. Very soon, Michelle came up with an idea. "Hey, I have an idea. How about later on, you and I go out back and take a little swim?" Zachary looked surprised but soon said, "Sounds like fun, sure." Michelle squealed and kissed Zachary as she soon returned her sight onto her sandwich, in which she started eating it gracefully, making Zachary chuckle a bit while in their thoughts they said to themselves, _'This may be a chance to see how Mike/Zoey's body looks as a male/female.' _After their lunch, Michelle and Zachary first started watching some old movies that they had, but while that was happening, both of them started thinking about their sexual plan for tonight... wondering how it will go when they do what their partner usual do.

The day passed on to the close evening, the sun was still up but it was slowly starting to go down. Michelle and Zachary decided to go to the pool that they have outside their backyard porch. They both looked for any good swimwear for them to try on for their fun pool time. Zachary soon found dark red swimming trunks. "Oh yeah! I know this! I bought this for you since your old one was getting a little small, right?" Michelle turned and saw Zachary with her red swimming short and said, "Yeah, I actually never got a chance to wear that one yet. If you want, you can use it for now." Zachary was planning on using it but thanked Michelle as she soon found something, "What's this?" Michelle soon found a light green bikini bra and bikini bottom. "Zachary, are these yours?" Zachary turned and saw that Michelle found his new bikini that he bought a while ago when he was still his female self. Zachary look a bit worried but soon answered, "Hehehe, yeah. Those are mine. I bought that as a surprise for you. I wanted you to see me in a bikini since you and I are more familiar with how we look and plus... I wanted to try to be more open with my body, hehehe." Zachary blushed while Michelle said, "Really? Wow, that's nice. But I still think you look very hot in your one piece." Michelle winked, making Zachary blush even more. "Is it okay if I use them for now?" Zachary nodded and said, "S-Sure... no problem." Michelle smiled as she soon headed to the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later, Zachary stepped outside to the backyard porch, where there was his and Michelle's pool. It was part of the house when they bought it a while ago and they tend to use during the summer. Zachary was now wearing the dark red swimming trucks. Looking very nice in them as he said, "They fit me really nice... and I do look pretty cool in them." Zachary soon got a bit playful and started to flex a bit to himself. He flexed his arms, showing off his muscles, chuckling playfully, not knowing that Michelle stepped out and saw him flexing to himself. "Um Zachary." Zachary quickly realized Michelle was behind after hearing her voice as he turned around. However, his embarrassment changed into shock and total arousal. He saw Michelle, wearing the light green bikini bra and bottom, exposing her beautiful body to Zachary. Zachary's reaction was a deep blush followed by his jaw opening wide. Michelle softly giggled and blushed a bit from his reaction.

"You okay, Zachary?" Michelle shook him a bit as he returned to his thoughts and said, "Huh? What? Oh... um yeah I'm good. Sorry about that... I was just... amazed by how you... look in the bikini." Zachary felt his hormones skyrocket very badly, while Michelle felt the same way but was hiding it good. To herself, she thought Zachary looked so hot in his dark red swimming trucks, it made her hormones erupt, but she held them in and soon said, "Thanks. You look pretty nice in those, Zachary." Michelle winked while Zachary chuckled and rubbed the back of his head a bit. "So... ready for that swim?" Zachary nodded and soon dived right in, feeling the cold pool water as he soon resurfaced and shook his wet hair. "Come on in, the water is fine." Michelle giggled again as she soon entered the pool, but soon shivered a bit after feeling it coldness. "Gosh, it's so cold!" Michelle shivered still until Zachary helped her warm up by slowly embracing her. Michelle first felt surprised by Zachary's sudden embrace while she soon sighed and hugged him back. "Did that helped you out?" Michelle nodded and thanked them.

Very soon, the two started enjoying their little pool fun with one another. They both swam around like they usually do, had fun races around the pool in which it would end up in a tie. They even had underwater breathing contest, where Zachary lost a few times. Michelle giggled at her boyfriend's attempt to beat her that it made him soon come up with a sneaky and playful idea. "Hey Michelle... I think there's something underwater." Michelle looked a bit curious as she swam close to Zachary and looked down a bit. "I don't see anything, sweetie. What's underwater?" She made the mistake as Zachary replied back in a playful tone, "YOU!" Zachary grabbed Michelle and soon dived down into the pool. Michelle looked very surprised while Zachary chuckled to himself, getting a little payback since Michelle did it to him when they were still their old self. Michelle tried to hit Zachary but he stopped her by doing the one thing she did to him before... with a kiss. Zachary soon pressed his lips against Michelle's, finally kissing his boyfriend-changed girlfriend on the lips. To him, it felt the same way when they usually kiss but his male hormones liked it a lot more. Michelle, however, looked surprised by this sudden action as she soon wrapped her arms around Zachary and kissed him back. "Mmmmmm..." The two moaned softly against their kiss as they slowly resurfaced, still kissing each other in a soft yet pleasant motion, with Zachary's back against the edge of the pool.

In a split second, Michelle and Zachary separated from their kiss, getting some air back as they both looked at each other. They both had deep blushes on their faces while they also looked either surprised or pleased. "Did we just... kissed each other?" Michelle asked in a soft tone while Zachary nodded and answered back, "Yeah... I guess we did. Honestly, it felt normal... but to my male body... it felt right. What about you?" Michelle said nothing at first, but she slowly moved aside some of Zachary red wet hair from his eyes and soon said, "I felt the same way... but... all honestly... I really enjoyed that kiss a lot." Michelle soon caresses both of Zachary's cheeks while he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as their chest slowly glazed against one another, making their hormones go even more wild than ever before. Michelle and Zachary soon enough leaned in close and soon shared another quick kiss on the lips. But that kiss soon changed into a deep and passionate kiss, full of love and passion from each other. "MmmmMmm!" Both of them moaned against their kiss passionately, Zachary rubbed his hand around Michelle's back while she rubs his cheeks softly. This caused their hormones to get even more wilder and wilder that it made Zachary's package grow with excitement while Michelle felt her lower region getting wet from their hot moment.

Just a minute or more later, they soon stopped their kiss as they gasped and breathed in and out softly, finally getting some air they needed. There was complete silence between the two as Michelle soon broke it as she said, "Wow... just was... wow!" Michelle couldn't explain how incredible, amazing, and hot that felt while Zachary felt the same way. "I...I know. I don't know what to even say right now." Michelle had the answer as she said after leaning her head close to Zachary's, touching their foreheads together. "I think I may know... Zachary, all day my female hormones have been dying to finally get out. Honey, you think it's time we finally... do that experiment we talked about earlier in the day?" Zachary knew what she meant, feeling his face erupt with a deep red crimson blush while his hormones were going wild like Tarzan. "If you mean... us having sex as our gender swap selves... then I think now is the best time." Michelle couldn't help but smile and squeal with excitement. "For real! Yes, I'm so excited!" Michelle showed her excitement by kissing Zachary again on the lip, making him get surprised. She soon stopped but whispered into his ear, "I can't wait for it to finally happen." Michelle soon exit out of the pool and hurried back inside while Zachary looked stunned and said to himself, "I can't believe this is happening!"

Soon, the evening was close to nighttime; the sun was nearly setting down for the evening night. Inside the bathroom, Zachary was looking at himself in the mirror. He wore one of Mike's undershirts and his dark blue briefs as he soon said, "Well... I did bring out the idea... so I guess I should follow through. I don't know why but my female self is worried but my male self is super excited for this." Zachary sighed into his hand but soon looked up and quickly took a relaxing sigh and said, "Well... I guess it's time." Zachary soon opened the bathroom cabinet and took out a white clear condom. "Just in case... I guess." Zachary then exit out of the restroom and headed towards his and Michelle's bedroom. Zachary took one last breath in and exhaled out as he slowly opened the door, to see something that made his male hormones explode. In his sight, stood Michelle, wearing Zoey's lavender purple lacy bra and panties, looking absolutely erotic and gorgeous to Zachary that he lost all worriedness and felt only confidence.

Michelle looked at Zachary and felt her own hormones shake inside her that it made her smile softly. She soon walked up to her lover, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck as he then held her close by the waist, still holding the condom in his hand. "You look very... hot and handsome, Zachary." Michelle said in an erotic tone while Zachary replied back in husky tone, "And you look very... sexy and lovely, Michelle." Michelle held Zachary's cheek, leaning in closer to him and soon said, "So... shall we finally experience love making as our gender-swapped selves?" Zachary only said, "Yes... we shall." In a split of a second, Michelle and Zachary soon pulled each other into another passionate kiss on the lip. "Mmmmm!" The two moaned against each other's mouth, Michelle deepen their kiss even more as she soon pulled herself and Zachary onto their bed, with her on the bottom as their kiss soon changed into an erotic make-out session. "MmmmmMmmm!" The two moaned gracefully in pleasure, enjoying each other's lips grinding around one another.

Michelle soon deepened their kiss even further, heating their moment up as she dug her tongue into Zachary's mouth, swirling it around his own. "Mmmm! MmmmMmmm!" Zachary muffled a hot moan, loving Michelle's sudden movement as he soon did the same. Their tongues fought against one another, like two deer bucks, fighting for dominance in the pack, in which Zachary was the victor as he soon deepened their kiss even more. "MmmmmMMMMMM!" Michelle muffled a sweet and sexy moan against Zachary's mouth, loving their erotic French kissing with one another. This was making them both get more excited and hornier than before. Like their male/female hormones have finally been unleashed into the world. "MMmmmMMMMMMM!" They moaned passionately as they soon stopped, breathing in and out exhaustedly but smiled and smirked at one another. "Wow... that was... just so damn hot!" Michelle said in a very seductive tone while her hands rubbed against Zachary's face down to his tone chest as she soon decided to break free from their barriers. In a split second, Michelle grabbed Zachary's undershirt and ripped it off him, exposing his tone chest to her. "Oh my... hehehe. I never thought your chest would be a bit toner than my male body, hehehe." Michelle sexually giggled while Zachary smirked playfully and said, "Oh, so we're playing like that, huh?"

Zachary soon did the same as he removed Michelle's bra off her, exposing her 23 B cupped sized breasts. Zachary felt even more excited just by looking at them. "Wow... your breasts look very... lovely, Michelle." Zachary tried to touch them but Michelle stopped and said, "Ah, not yet, handsome." Zachary looked confused as Michelle soon took her chance and flipped both of them over, having him on the bed now. "Oh!" Zachary look surprised until Michelle sat up on his waist, nearly grazing his lower reign as she soon said, "Zachary, remember how I used to pleasure your soft fresh dough?" Zachary sat up a bit and nodded, "Well... since we are experiencing having sex but as different genders, I think it's fair that I help you a bit with it." Michelle soon grabbed Zachary's hand and playfully placed on against her lightly tanned breasts, making her sigh a bit in pleasure. "Alright, do what I normally do... and grope them for a bit." Zachary relaxed himself and soon started groping Michelle's chest slowly, rolling around her soft breasts in a slow yet pleasing motion. "Ohhhh... yes. Wow... that feels... so good!" Michelle moaned and gasped softly while Zachary was feeling even more aroused just by touching them. "W-Wow! So this is what Mike normally does when he touches my breasts... amazing. Michelle's breasts may be slightly smaller than mines but... they feel so soft and so... good." Zachary sighed huskily, loving the soft texture of Michelle's breasts, even loving how hot and cute she sounded when she moaned and gasped from his pleasure.

"Oh god, Zachary! Oh yes, keep going! Grope my soft little kittens even more!" Michelle begged Zachary for more as he thought to himself and soon knew what to do. He soon leaned closer to her chest and then lick her right breasts slowly. "OHHHHHH MY GOD!" Michelle sighed, moaned and gasped passionately as Zachary soon started licking and sucking on her breasts like she did when she was still Mike. "Mmmm! Wow, so soft and so warm! Now I know why you liked sucking on my own breasts." Zachary continued his foreplay, groping and squeezing Michelle's left breast while his mouth licked and sucked on her right breast, making her moan and scream softly in so much pleasure. "Oh god, yes! Suck them even more, Zachary!" Michelle soon started rubbing and clawing on Zachary's red hair and his tone chest, making him grunt and groan against her breasts. "So... this is how Zoey felt when I sucked on her breasts. No wonder she loved it when I do it, it feels incredible and hot!" Michelle said to herself while she kept rubbing and clawing on Zachary's hair and chest, as he kept on sucking and licking her breasts like a pro. "MmmmmMmmmm!" Zachary muffled a sweet and delightful moan on Michelle's breasts as he then switched to the left one and started sucking it fully. "Ohhh fucking yes! Keep going, Zachary!" Michelle literally pushed Zachary's face onto her chest, making him blush but made him felt even hornier as he soon started sucking both of her breasts in a rough motion. He would lick and suck on the right one then switch to the left one but then he would suck on them both at the same time.

Moments later, Michelle soon decided that it was enough as she pushed Zachary away from her chest. "Aw come on. Let me keep going, please." Michelle giggled softly and softly bopped Zachary's nose. "Zachary, I usually feel that way when you stop me from sucking on your breasts, hmm?" Zachary realized it was true and chuckled while he blushed. "But... how was it?" Zachary only said, "It was so hot. Now I know why you like sucking on my breasts when we fool around. But... how did you like it?" Michelle softly chuckled and said, "It felt like I was being kissed by an angel... and I loved it. Now I know why you like it when I suck on your breasts." The two soon chuckled softly until Michelle felt something poking below her, "Hmm?" Michelle looked down and saw Zachary's impressive bulge, being teased by his briefs. "Well now... what do we have here?" Michelle smirked playfully while Zachary grinned and said, "I think I know what's next... right?" Zachary winked as Michelle nodded and soon lowered herself towards Zachary's waist. Michelle was feeling a bit worried but it would soon fade away as she grabbed ahold of his briefs and slowly pulled them down, making him grunt a bit badly, getting teased by the fabric glazing against his package as Michelle soon removed it fully. "There... now let see-" Michelle stopped as she soon looked in absolute shock yet in total arousal as well. In her sight was Zachary's 10 inched long, 3 inched wide erection, throbbing like crazy as she covered her mouth.

"W-Whoa... you're almost the same size as me... but... wow!" Michelle felt herself getting more and more wetter down below as Zachary soon relaxed himself against one of the pillow and said, "Well, it's waiting for you." Zachary smirked while Michelle felt her body shivering through her spine. Zachary knew what she was feeling so he helped her out with it. "It's okay, Michelle. I know what you're feeling... just relax." Michelle nodded, "Take a deep breath in and slowly exhale." Michelle did was she was told and breath in and out slowly. "Now, just take it slow... okay?" Michelle once again nodded; relaxing herself as she slowly moved her palm towards Zachary's cock as she soon grasped it softly, making Zachary hiss and grunt deeply in pleasure. "Wow... it feels... so thick and big." Michelle bit her lip softly as she soon started stroking Zachary's package in a slow yet tender movement. "Ohhh fuck! Holy shit... this feel so... incredible!" Zachary grunted and groan softly while Michelle kept going, feeling the texture of his hard erection against her hand, was making her feel more and more horny. "So this is how it feel when she does it to me... it not so bad. In fact..." Michelle soon licked her lips slowly in hunger; she soon started slowly licking the base of Zachary's shaft, causing him to utter a sharp gasp as he grunted even more. "Oh god! This feel... so good and so hot! So this is what he feels when I do this. No wonder he goes nuts when I do this, it's amazing!" Zachary soon started rubbing and petting Michelle's long dark brown hair while she kept stroking and licking his cock in a sweet and loving motion, getting more use of it. "Mmmmm! Zachary... your not so little friend feels so good and hard... I wonder how this would feel."

Michelle soon stopped her stroking, as she then got a bit kinky, she quickly grabbed her breasts and started giving Zachary a good titty fuck hard. "HOLY SHIT!" Zachary hissed and growled badly, feeling Michelle's soft breasts against his hard cock as she rubbed her breasts up and down in a pleasant motion. "Oh fuck! Michelle... this is so hot, please keep going!" Zachary gasped and groaned in pleasure as Michelle soon decided to go all out, she relaxed herself and soon... launched her mouth straight onto his cock. Zachary soon uttered a hard grunt as he looked down and saw Michelle sucking his cock in a slow yet rough motion, taking nearly all of him in her mouth. Zachary only watched as Michelle bopped her head back and forth, swirling her tongue all over his cock as she sucked him even more, loving how it feels inside her mouth. "MmmmMmmmm!" She muffled a soft and pleasing moan against his cock as she soon started going a bit harder than before.

"Oh god, holy crap! Yes, keep going! Suck my big piece of meat harder, Michelle!" Zachary soon held Michelle's face as he pushed her deeper into his cock, making her deep-throat him good. "MMMMMMMM!" Michelle muffled a more erotic moan against his cock as she went harder and harder, sucking him in a hard and fast pace. "Ohhhh fucking god, yes!" Zachary hissed, grunted and groaned even more, the feeling Michelle's hot mouth against his cock making him go crazy in his mind. But soon enough, he felt a rush coming from inside his body, "M-Michelle... s-something is happening! What's going on!" Michelle soon stopped but soon stroked his cock harder than before. "I think... you're gonna cum, Zachary. Don't hold it in too much, it won't feel good if you hold it in too much. Just let it all out... do it!" Michelle stroked Zachary harder and harder as he soon screamed in a husky tone, "OHHHH FUCKING GOD!" Zachary soon erupted hard, ejaculating all over Michelle's mouth and chest as he kept going until he soon stopped. "Oh... my god." Zachary fell down onto the bed while Michelle looked surprised but soon swallowed all of his cum in her mouth, having a very fruity and sweet taste to it. "Mmm... cherries and oranges." Michelle soon licked off the remaining cum from her chest while Zachary was gasping slowly. "Wow... that was... so fucking hot!" Zachary sighed while Michelle giggled and cuddled against his chest.

"So... how did feel getting your big piece of meat sucked, hmm?" Michelle smirked as Zachary sighed and answered her, "It felt incredible! It was like a goddess was giving me the greatest pleasure ever! Now I see why you love it when I suck you." Zachary winked while Michelle giggled a bit as he soon said, "But... how did it feel sucking my impressive package?" Michelle smirked and replied back, "Honestly, it was pretty hot... no lie." Michelle soon felt herself getting pinned by Zachary as she said, "Whoa! What the heck?" Zachary shushed her and said, "Now that you had your fun... it's my turn." Zachary kissed her softly as he lowered himself down to her waist, seeing her soaked panties. He then grabbed her panties and removed them quickly, but his expression changed from playful to surprised as he soon witnesses Michelle's wet pink little slit. Michelle noticed he looked a bit concerned as she soon said, "Feeling how I felt earlier?" Zachary nodded so Michelle helped him out, "It's fine. Just... relax like I did, and you'll do fine." Zachary nodded as he relaxes and lowered his head down to her waist.

Zachary took a second to relax himself as he soon started. He quickly took one long lick of Michelle's little slit, causing her to scream passionately. "Holy shit!" Michelle bit her lip softly as she said to herself, "I never knew getting licked felt this good! My god, Zoey must have loved it when I did this to her." Zachary looked a bit more confident as he soon started licking her wet slit slowly, tasting her sweet juices around her. "Mmmmmmm!" Zachary moaned softly in pleasure as he kept licking Michelle even more, going a bit harder and harder. Michelle gasps, moans and screams passionately, loving the feeling of Zachary's tongue against her wet pussy. "Mmmmm! Wow, she taste so delicious. So this is how Mike feels when he licks my pussy, this is just amazing and sexy!" Zachary soon opened Michelle's pussy wide as his tongue started drilling and rolling against her inner wall, making her scream even harder and louder. "OHHH SWEET GOD! YES, HARDER! Lick me harder, Zachary! Do it, please!" Michelle soon started rubbing Zachary's red hair hard, making him grunt a bit as he kept licking and sucking her pussy like crazy. "MmmmmMMmmmm!" Zachary loved this so much, and Michelle was as well.

Zachary soon got a bit kinky himself as he soon started rubbing Michelle's slit while he started tongue fucking her good. "MmmmmmmMmmmmm! God, you taste so damn good, Michelle!" Zachary said in a loving tone as Michelle blushed deeply while she kept rubbing and even clawing Zachary's red hair harder. "Ohhhhh yes! Fuck my pussy harder! Fuck me with your hot tongue even more! Don't even stop until I tell you to!" Michelle pushed Zachary's head deeper into her slit as he soon started licking and sucking her harder, drilling his tongue all over her inner walls and lower lips, making her scream and moan even more as she soon felt herself shaking from the inside. "Z-Zachary, what's happening!" Zachary knew what was happening, he stopped his licking and soon fingered her hard as he said with a sexy smirk, and "You're about to cum, Michelle. Don't hold it in, let it all out... do it!" Zachary fingered Michelle harder and harder, making her moan and scream even more as she screamed passionately, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!" Michelle screamed in absolute pleasure as she explode all over Zachary's face, covering his mouth and chin with her sweet liquid. "Oh... my... god." Michelle fell onto the bed as Zachary soon swallowed all of her cum in his mouth, tasting a very sweet yet salty flavor, like chocolate with caramel. "Mmmmm... so good." Zachary soon started sucking Michelle's pussy dry, sucking all of her sweet cum all over her pussy, making her gasp softly until he was done.

Zachary soon lies next to Michelle and held her close, gently rubbing her hair as she soon said, "That was... just so... hot and sexy! I can't believe you love that so much... wow!" Michelle breathed in and out softly while Zachary replied back, "Yeah... it's like heaven on Earth, am I right?" Michelle giggled a bit and nodded, "Yeah... but did you like licking me though?" Michelle sexually rubbed her soft fingers against his chest as he soon said, "I loved it a lot, now I see why you like licking me down there... it's pretty damn hot." Michelle nodded but soon said, "And... I like how you sound when you moan and scream like that." Zachary blushed once again as Michelle chuckled but soon pulled his head close and gave him a sweet kiss on the lip. "Mmmmmm..." Zachary kissed her back until he soon got on top of her, deepening their kiss even more as they soon stopped and looked at each other sexually. "Now... it's time for final part of it... real intercourse." Michelle stroked and caresses Zachary's face while he did the same to her. "Zachary, are you ready for it?" Zachary nodded slowly but soon said, "Yeah... but just in case." Zachary looked at the floor and grabbed the white small package. "We don't know if you might... you know... so should we be prepared?" Michelle didn't realize that and soon nodded. "Yeah, just in case..." Michelle and Zachary shared another kiss as Zachary soon open the package and placed the condom onto his erection.

Michelle prepared herself, laying down fully while putting her knee up as Zachary soon lean in close, his waist nearly touching hers as she then wrapped her arm around his neck and he gripped her waist with one hand as the other held his shaft in place. "Okay... let's take it slow and easy, okay?" Michelle said calmly while Zachary nodded back, "On the count of 3...1." Michelle held him tighter, "2." Zachary held her tighter as well, "3!" Haring it, Zachary slowly pushed his cock against Michelle's pussy as he soon fully enters her. Once inside, they both gasped deeply, Michelle dug her nail deep into Zachary's neck while he gripped her waist tightly. "HOLY SHIT!" They both said at the same time, feeling each other's tightness against one another. "I never knew it would be this tight... my god!" Zachary said painfully while Michelle replied back, "I never knew it would feel this hard... oh sweet god!" They refused to move for a second until they got use to it. Zachary slowly pulled out, making Michelle moan very badly, "Are you okay?" Zachary asked in a worried tone as Michelle answered him back, "I'm okay... it just hurts a bit, that's all." Zachary slowly leaned in close as she pulled him a bit closer, "Just tell me when to push back... okay?" Michelle said nothing but nodded.

It only lasted a few more seconds as Michelle soon tapped on his back, "Okay... go!" Zachary relaxed and soon pushed himself back in slowly. They soon hissed and moaned softly in pain-yet in pleasure as well, as Zachary soon started fucking Michelle. He thrusts in and out of her slowly, pulling and pushing only half of his cock inside her. "My god... this feels so... glorious." Michelle slowly started moaning and gasping more pleasingly than painfully as she continues to feel Zachary's soft thrusting inside her womb. Zachary sighed and grunted a bit, getting more used to and even loving feeling Michelle's tightness against him. "Wow, this feel so... incredible!" Michelle nodded as she soon said into his ear, "Go ahead, and go a little faster, if you want. I'll be okay." Zachary looked at her with a concerned look but he only nodded as he soon pushed more into her, slamming his waist against hers. "Ohhhhh!" They both moaned softly as Zachary started fucking her a little faster, thrusting his cock in a medium pace. "Oh my god, yes! Zachary!" Michelle moaned and screamed Zachary's name as he soon pleases her even more by kissing and licking her neck slowly, making her moan and gasp even more. "Oh Zachary, oh Zachary! Yes, more! Keep going, fuck my wet little pussy even harder!" Michelle clawed and dug her nails deeper into Zachary's back, making him even more hornier as he soon went harder, fucking her pussy in a harder and faster pace.

"Oh fuck, oh god!" Michelle kept moaning and screaming in so much pleasure as Zachary kept pounding her slit like a jackhammer slamming onto the concrete floor. "God, you sound sexy when you moan, Michelle!" The two lovers soon started kissing each other even more as Zachary went harder and harder, plowing Michelle's waist like a speed train going at high speed. "MmmmMMmmMmmmmmmMMMMM!" The two moaned passionately inside their kiss, loving the feeling of this experience dearly. However, they both felt a burning rush inside their bodies, stopping their erotic kiss as they said to each other, "I'm cumming again!" Zachary soon started fucking Michelle harder and harder, using all his strength inside of him while Michelle gasped, moaned and screamed against his ear. "Ohhhh Zachary! I love you so much!" Zachary replied back in the same tone, "I love you too!" The two soon shared one more deep kiss as Zachary went harder and harder until he soon thrusts into Michelle one final time. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" They both screamed in absolute pleasure in between their kiss as Zachary climaxes hard inside the condom, filling it up while Michelle exploded all over herself and his waist hard. The two pulled out of their kiss, gasping in and out like tired animals in the jungle. They both looked at each other and said, "That was... beyond magnificent!"

Zachary pulled out of Michelle as he soon removed the condom and tossed it into a trash bin. Michelle sighed softly as she soon pulls Zachary close and cuddles with him. "Zachary... this was one of the most hottest nights we have ever had in our life!" Zachary chuckled and replied back, "I agree! Having a chance to experience sex but as different genders was amazing! I never knew you had so much fun pounding me like that." Michelle softly snickered and said, "Oh it was a lot of fun when I do get to pound you like that... but it was very hot when you did the pounding on me... very hot." Michelle kissed Zachary right on the neck, making him shiver a bit as he soon said, "Yeah... so should we sleep now or-" Michelle soon stopped him and said, "Actually... I'm in the mood to go one more round before heading to sleep... if you're up for it." Michelle said in a seductive way, getting Zachary more aroused than before. "Oh hell yeah! But how about we try... the other way." Michelle soon realized what he meant and was in for it, "Oh absolutely..." Zachary soon got out of bed to make room for Michelle as she soon laid on top of her stomach, exposing her cute thick ass to Zachary as he then lean over her, placing his hand beside each side of Michelle's waist.

"I'll go easy for you, okay?" Michelle thanked him as Zachary soon ready's himself and soon pushes his erection into Michelle's tight ass. Once inside, they both gasp again due to the tightness, but it was a far more tighter. "Holy shit... never knew it would be this tight!" Zachary said while Michelle bit her lip and held in the pain as Zachary soon started fucking her ass slowly. "Ohhh fucking god." Michelle moaned and softly grunted a bit as she felt Zachary pounding her tight ass in a slow yet tender way. "Man, you feel so damn tight, Michelle!" Zachary said as a compliment, making her blush as he soon leans his head close and nuzzles against her. "You're doing a good job, honey. Just keep going..." Michelle said in a soft and sexy tone as Zachary continued fucking her ass even more. Zachary soon enough decided to go a little faster as he increased his pace to a medium pounding. "Ohhh my!" Michelle moaned even more while she bit her tongue softly, loving Zachary's rough anal pounding he was giving to her. "You like that, Michelle?" Zachary whispered it into her ear as she only said, "So very much! Fuck me harder, do it!"

Zachary didn't want to disappoint her so he soon started going even harder, fucking her ass harder and faster. "Oh yes, oh yes! So good! Ohhhhh god yes!" Michelle bit her lip harder in pleasure while Zachary fucked her harder and harder, not holding back at all now. The two looked at each other and smile sweetly yet sexually at each other. "Okay I'll admit it, you are a little better than I am when I do this!" Zachary smirked and said, "Thanks... but I think you're still way better than I am. I think you're more better at what I do." Michelle giggled sexually and said, "Maybe... but I think you're more better what you do than me." The two soon shared another sweet kiss as Zachary kept going, fucking her ass harder and harder until he soon felt himself getting close again. "Michelle... I think I'm cumming again!" Zachary soon started going even harder, pounding Michelle like a god as he used all of strength left inside him. "Oh god, ohhhh fucking god! Do it! Fill my ass up, Zachary!" Zachary soon enough pounded her one final time as he soon climaxed hard, filling her ass up with his warm cum, with some of it even leaking out. The two both utter a sweet and erotic scream as they both fell onto their bed with Zachary still on top of Michelle. "Wow! That was even better!" Michelle sighed until she heard a soft snore. "Hmm?" She looked up and saw Zachary was out like a light. "Hehehehe... you deserve it, my red hair god." Michelle kissed his head as she grabbed a blanket and cover herself and Zachary. "Sleep well, Zachary." Michelle soon closed her eyes and drifted off to bed. However, while it was happening, a shooting star appear over their house again...

The next day, Michelle and Zachary were sound asleep until Michelle started to wake up. She yawned and kissed her boyfriend until her eyes got a quick look of something. "Huh?" She/he saw that Zachary... was Zoey again, sleeping soundly on Mike's back. "No way! Zoey, wake up!" Mike shook his girlfriend a bit until she tiredly got up and yawned, "What is it Mich-" Zoey stopped when she saw that Michelle... was Mike again. "Mike?" The two looked at each other, seeing their normal faces but soon looked at their own body... seeing they had everything back. "My body... it's a male again!" Mike said in total shock and joy while Zoey said, "I'm a female again... that means!" They looked at each other and shouted into total joy, "WE'RE BACK TO NORMAL!" The two soon hugged each other tightly, laughing in joy as they were back to their own selves. "Hehehe, I can't believe it! We back to our own selves again... this is great!" Zoey soon kissed Mike on his cheek and said, "I know!" Mike and Zoey continue to hug each other tightly, happy to be themselves again.

About an hour later, the two were down in the kitchen, wearing their usual pajamas as Mike said, "So it seems that wish we made was only a one time thing. Honestly, I'm happy I got my old body back... but being a female wasn't so bad I guess. But... I also learned something while being a female version of myself." Zoey replied back, "Same here. Being a guy was cool but... it was pretty tough too. I mean... seeing your girlfriend getting flirted by another guy and getting touched by another chick... it felt really bad. Now I know how you felt when some girl gets too close to you when we go out." Mike then continued on, "Yeah, and being a girl was tough too. Getting flirted by some random dude and seeing your man being touched and flirted by some random woman... it's horrible. I am sorry again you have to deal with all that, Zoey." Zoey soon stood up and walked close to her boyfriend as she said, "And I'm sorry you have to deal with it too, Mike... but you know... throughout the whole thing. You and I still remained together." Mike smiled a bit, holding Zoey's hands as he said, "Yeah, you and I didn't give up on each other when we became gender swapped versions of each other. Our bond together remained strong and it gets stronger every time." Zoey smiled at her boyfriend and soon hugged him. "I'm glad I have you, Mike... you mean everything to me." Mike soon replied back, hugging Zoey back as well, "Same here, Zoey. You mean the whole world to me... and I would never let it go at all."

The two smiled at one another as they soon shared one final kiss on the lips. "I love you, Zoey Roth." Mie said in a kind and loving tone as Zoey answered back in the same tone, "I love you too, Michael Peterson." The two remained in that hold for while. Their love and bond has grown even stronger than ever after dealing with their gender-swapped situation the other day. Zoey soon said, "Mike, could I ask you something?" Mike nodded as she soon said, "Well... when we did experience love making in different genders... it felt pretty hot. So... maybe sometimes... I can do the pounding, hehe." Mike looked surprised and blushed while Zoey again giggled softly in embarrassment.

**It is finally done! My 70th Fanfic in my career as a fanfic writer. I hoped you all enjoyed this fic that me and Cody came up with. I also want to thank you all for supporting me throughout my Fanfiction career. Let's see if we can make it to 100 fanfics. Until then... see you all next time, bye for now :)**


End file.
